Mye (Future)
) |rname = Mai (Mirai) |ename = Mai |debut = Episode 47 (Dragon Ball Super); Chapter 14 (Dragon Ball Super); Resurrection ‘F’ |gender = Female |race = Earthling |status = Alive |affiliation = Resistance |jva = Eiko Hisamura |feva = }} MyeDragon Ball Super: World Collectible Figure Vol. 6 is the leader of the Resistance against Goku-Black. Appearance Mye is an average height female with fair skin, narrow eyes with black irises, and long, black hair with bangs. She wears a green hat, a long teal coat with a One-Star Dragon Ball on her right sleeve, green pants, and gray boots. Mai Artwork 2.png|Mai artwork from behind Mai Artwork 3.png|Mai expressions artwork Personality Relationships Trunks Bulma Abilities and Power Mye is not physically strong. She was easily defeated by Goku-Black.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 47''Dragon Ball Super'' Manga Chapter 14 Equipment Mye wields a shotgun given to her by Trunks. History Past On May 12th, Age 767, the Pilaf Gang gathered the Dragon Balls, while the Androids were attacking the Dragon Team, and summoned Shenron. Pilaf wished for their youth, and Shenron granted their wish, making them become infants before the Dragon Balls became inactive due to Piccolo's death. As the Pilaf Gang were crawling away, Gohan and Bulma with Trunks appeared, and Mye and Trunks gazed at each other as she was departing.Jump Victory Carnival 2016 Resurrection 'F' When Black was about to kill Trunks, Mye appeared and threw a flash grenade at Black. While he was blinded, Mye and Trunks ran away. While hiding, Trunks thanked Mye for saving him, but she said that if he died, no one would save them, so Trunks apologized.Resurrection F "Future" Trunks Arc Anime Manga Sometime later, Mye opened a door for Trunks was glad to see him well. In the room, Mye gave Trunks something to drink. After he finished, she wondered if something happened to Bulma so Trunks responded saying when she was cleaning the solar panels, they got her, and this shocked Mye. Mye then comforted Trunks by hugging him. Moments later, Mye showed Trunks food she found that was not dog food. While Trunks was eating, he stated his mother was able to store enough energy for the time machine but only for a one-way trip. Suddenly, Trunks hands Mye the food so Mye took the food. As Mye ate the food, Trunks stated that when the sun sets, they will be heading 17 years in the past of a parallel world where his father and allies are still alive. Mye asked Trunks about the significance of 17 years in the past, so Trunks said the settings of the time machine were set to 17 years ago, and if he were to change them, he might not have gone to the same world. Mye then asked if that was the world he defeated the Androids and Trunks responded saying he did and because of it, there is a world where his father is still alive. Mye then stated he defeated the androids and their world too and peace had appeared until then. After Trunks stated their enemy was about to sense their energy, a special ability for the warriors of Earth, Mye was handed a shotgun and Trunks stated they had to hurry. .]] Mye and Trunks then traveled through a sewer until they reached Capsule Corporation. While Mye was looking out for their enemy, the door to Capsule Corp. was jammed. Trunks then blasted the door open because he thought the coast was clear, their enemy appeared abruptly. After Trunks fired a Kikouha at their enemy, Trunks grabbed Mye's hand and rushed inside but their enemy was present, saying they could not hide. Their enemy then fired several Kikouha at Mye and Trunks, but Trunks shielded Mye. Trunks wanted Mye to head for the time machine, but after Trunks attacked him and failed, Mye fired her shotgun at their enemy. Trunks questioned Mye, but Mye wanted to be a distraction for Trunks to get away. She was then hit by a Kikouha from their enemy. Inside Capsule Corporation, Mye was getting licked by a black cat.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 16 Later, Mye was given a Senzu by Trunks on the lips. After Mye woke, she was surprised to see Trunks. Mye wondered if Trunks went to the past and he confirmed he did and was able to return because of his mother from the past. She questioned why he returned and Goku responded saying he brought them to the past to defeat Black. Seeing Goku confused her and thought it was Black, but Trunks told her not to worry because he was the real Goku. He even introduced Mye to his father, Vegeta, from 17 years in the past. Vegeta wanted Trunks to stay with Mye because he wanted them to leave if something bad happened and wanted him to protect her. After Goku and Vegeta left to fight Black, Mye asked Trunks if they were strong enough, so Trunks responded saying they had strange power.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 18 By Capsule Corporation, Mye used binoculars to watch the battle between Vegeta and Black. Trunks mentioned it had been a while since he had seen Black as a Super Saiyan. He also mentioned Black got stronger than before. Sometime later, Mai and Trunks went to Goku's location and Trunks said he had a bad feeling about Black and requested to finish Black off as fast as they can. As Vegeta fired a Final Flash at Black, Black was moved by Zamasu and the latter healed him because the 0 Humans Plan required them both.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 19 Vegeta then fought Black again, but he was overpowered. Black revealed he abused the Saiyans' trademark to achieve Goku's power. As Goku was giving Vegeta a Senzu, Mye thought he could do the same thing, but Trunks realized Vegeta and Goku could no longer power up from reviving their self because they pushed their limits. Vegeta then fought against Black again but was overpowered. Zamasu then healed Black, helping him achieve Super Saiyan Rosé. Vegeta then challenged Black again and Goku challenged Zamasu. As Goku was fighting Zamasu, Zamasu used telekinesis to project objects at Goku. However, a pole impaled Zamasu, but he was unharmed because Zamasu revealed he used the Dragon Balls to wish for immortality before he destroyed the wish orbs.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 20 After Zamasu destroyed the Senzu with his god abilities, Zamasu then paralyzed Goku before knocking him down. Moments later, Vegeta was defeated by Black. Trunks wanted to retreat, so he used Taiyouken to escape from Black and Zamasu. In a sewer, Trunks wanted to go back to the past to figure out a strategy, but Mye questioned how to defeat someone who was immortal. Goku then suggested learning the Mafuuba, a technique used by Kame-Sennin and his master to defeat a powerful foe. A while later, Mye exited the sewer covered with a sheet as they were found by Black and Zamasu. Mye then kicked the other sheets, unveiling them to be mannequins, and fired her shotgun at the two before Trunks appeared behind Zamasu and stabbed him before attacking Black. Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta were in the time machine heading to the past. Other Media Games Playable Appearances *Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Major Battles *Mye and Trunks (Future) vs. Goku-Black *Mye and Trunks (Future) vs. Black and Zamasu (Future) (Manga only) Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Weapon Users Category:Pilaf Gang Category:Resistance Category:Future Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters